


Overthinking

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [33]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Jacques Snicket, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Overthinking, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Jacques is prone to overcomplicating things, but Olivia finds this trait endearing.[Prompt 29: Overthinking]





	Overthinking

Jacques Snicket is a skilled VFD agent, but he does have a habit of overthinking things. Whether he is doing a crossword puzzle of fixing the engine of his taxi or any number of simple tastes, Jacques tends to overcomplicate the situation, trying to solve something difficult when a simple situation would have sufficed. He is used to his brain working this way, but it does annoy him sometimes.

Olivia Caliban, however, finds this trait amusing and positively endearing. Travelling with Jacques in his taxi as partners (the definitions of partner are not mutually exclusive), Olivia gets to see all of his quirks. She admires him greatly, and learns a lot about Jacques as they travel across the country, driving away from that awful school and tracking the poor Baudelaires. She learns about his family, his childhood, his work for the VFD; she leans about the VFD in much detail, fascinated by this organisation and the new life she is getting herself into; and she leans about his personality and his interests and almost everything about Jacques. And she remembers why she first fell in love with him.

As previously mentioned, Jacques struggles with overthinking situations. And it turns out that there is a reason why this happens: he is autistic, and so his brain doesn’t process things the same way hers does. Apparently, Jacques’ twin sister and younger brother are autistic too (it appears that autism may run in families), and they have similar problems with overcomplicating things.

After a stop at the side of the road to fix a flat tire, Jacques and Olivia get back into the taxi. Jacques wipes dirt from his hands and sweat from his forehead, and runs his fingers through his hair.

“I apologise, Olivia,” he says, starting the taxi and continuing their long drive in search of the children. “I didn’t think that would take so long.”

Olivia shrugs and smiles, scrubbing dirt and oil from her hands. “The solution was simpler than you thought, but we worked it out in the end.”

Running his fingers through his hair again (apparently, this action is a stim: something that soothes him), Jacques smiles. “Yes, you’re right. Olivia, can you check the map? I need to know which way to turn at the next junction.”

“Of course,” Olivia says, taking the huge map out of the dashboard and unfolding it. She studies the detailed diagram, before smiling and looking up. “We need to turn left.”

And Jacques smiles and he looks so handsome, and Olivia leans over and kisses his cheek. To her amusement, he blushes, before briefly taking his eyes from the empty road and kissing her back.

And they both smile as they continue their journey.


End file.
